


Tylko jeden

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec turns to the Dark Side, Amber eyes, Colors, Drinking & Talking, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Flirtatious Magnus, Flirting, It's important!, M/M, Magnus made coctails, and stays with Magnus, because he ignores his duties, my heart is melting, oh how lovely
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus zrobił koktajle. A ten niebieski wygląda naprawdę bardzo kusząco… czy Alec zdoła mu się oprzeć?
</p><p>Kontynuacja odcinka <em>Of Men And Angels.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko jeden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just one more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851298) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna). 



– Zostań na jeszcze jednego – mówi Magnus zalotnie, oferując mu kieliszek. – Wtedy zdecydujesz – dodaje, po czym puszcza oczko.

Alec się waha. Obowiązki go wzywają, w Instytucie jest tyle do zrobienia, jego matka dzwoniła zaledwie minutę temu… Lecz nagle wszystko to staje się nadzwyczaj szare i nudne w porównaniu do tego, co kryje się w bursztynowych, pełnych obietnic tęczówkach Magnusa. Jego dusza jest tak jasna i kolorowa… a w życiu Aleca już od dłuższego czasu nie było żadnego koloru.

– W porządku – odpowiada Nefilim, biorąc kieliszek do ręki. – Tylko jeden.

Jednak już w chwili wypowiadania tych słów, wie, że to kłamstwo, i sądząc po uśmiechu Magnusa – on również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.


End file.
